


A lost child.

by karpusi (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Den is the irrespomsible uncle, Human AU, Lovino is smitten, M/M, Peter is seven years old, Shopping Malls, Short One Shot, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/karpusi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio and Lovino had recently moved together and they have things to buy at the shopping center. When they are done, they find a lost child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lost child.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language so forgive my mistakes. I accept if you point them out so I can correct them.

“Oi, Antonio, buy these curtains. You can put them in the living room because they match with the tapestry of your sofa”

“I like these better”

“Over my dead body! I don't want _anything_ orange in my house. You don't have taste. Thank God I came with you instead of that pervert friend of yours, who knows what he had chosen. He'd make our flat look like a brothel”

“Okay, then pick these. I will buy anything you want because finally you have accepted to move in with me!” he hugged Lovino from behind.

“Stay away, b-bastard. There are people here”

The spaniard sighed and broke the grip, but didn't let go of his boyfriend's hand. After paying for the curtains – the manager promised he'd bring them to their address on Tuesday – they headed to a clothing store on the top floor of the shopping centre. The store was specific of elegant clothes and it was full of people, unlike the rest of the year, because Christmas was coming. Some weeks ago, Antonio and Lovino had received an invitation to Gilbert Beilschmidt and his beautiful girlfriend Elizaveta's wedding, that was going to be celebrated 11 st December. Antonio couldn't stop sobbing the whole day and Lovino was happy for the couple, but he was kind of jealous. He loved the pompousness and elegance of ceremonies such as weddings. 

“Toni, hold these in front of your body” he reached Antonio two ties, one crimson and one blue.

“I like the blue one”

But Lovino stared at them with narrowed eyes, putting his head on his hand and touching them off an on. 

“Pick the crimson one and I'll pick a green one. I hate kelly green so it's between teal green or emerald.”

“I think teal green'd suit you” Antonio opined.

Lovino glanced him with a raised eyebrow. “Of course it suits me, dumb. But I'm not wearing green because then I'd have to wear a white shirt and that doesn't match with my white shuit! I'll choose a white one to match you, the bride and my shirt, that will definetly be blue.”

“I love your fashionista-mafia side” he pled.

Lovino punched his shoulder. “Thank my  _mafia_ side because I do the household bills. And it's not that I'm fashionista, I'm italian and you are a distaster”

“I love every side of you, even the grumpy one” he put his arm around Lovino's shoulder and kissed his forehead. Antonio was a bit too affectionate today, thought Lovino. “Let's pick up a blue shirt for you. Carolina blue, then?”

“Azure. Not even a guess right”

“Sorry. But size L, right?”

Lovino nodded and held the blue shirt and his tie on his arm. They walked around the pants section looking for trousers that fitted Antonio for fifteen minutes. They greeted Roderich, Antonio's ex, and Lovino gave him a threatening gaze. Roderich was buying shoes for the wedding – “I wonder how that dick dares to go to the wedding after having dated Eliza” mused the italian. 

“Maybe they are still good friends”

“Not everyone is as friendly as you, dumbass. He is an asshole, my brother-”

“Let's try the clothes on, okay?”

Lovino was the first to enter the fitting room and as expected, he wore the clothes as if they were designed for him. On the other hand, Antonio claimed that his pants were tight. 

“Don't worry, we can fix them, let me put some needles on it and then take them off carefully”

Lovino felt reluctant to let a woman touch his boyfriend's ass but Antonio looked at him with  _those eyes_ that said that it was okay.

 

* * *

“Shall we go? Do you want to go to the cinema or have lunch?”

“Both, let's eat now.”

“As you wish”

Antonio – carrying the bags – and Lovino sat on a restaurant and ordered their food. Antonio held Lovino's hand while the italian tried to text on his phone when someone approached their table. A little kid with **thick** eyebrows and a sailor suit walked to their table and stared at them with red wet eyes. Antonio widened his eyes and tapped Lovino's hand, who hadn't noticed.

“What?”

Antonio nodded the head towards the kid.

“The hell...” he frowned. “This kid is...”

“Peter” added the spaniard. “Peter, what are you doing here? Where are your parents?”

“His parents are that big menacing swede and Tino, right?”

“Yes. Peter, are you lost?”

“Don't freak out, bastard. The nordics must be around”

“His eyes are red so he must have been lost for an hour. Did you come with your parents?”

Peter finally spoke. “Uncle Matthias and Lukas... cinema”

Then Antonio broke up laughing.

“What's so funny?” asked Lovino moving closer to his partner.

“It's funny because I don't know what Tino was thinking when he trusted Peter to those Matthias. We were friends in school and if the danish borrowed something from you, you better had said goodbye to that thing, because he would loose it after ten minutes.”

Peter gaze was fixed on the food of the couple. Antonio read in his eyes what he wanted and sat Peter on his knees. “Do you want some tomatoes, Pete?”

Lovino didn't say anything. Antonio was very good with children and he looked beautifully happy with them, so he contented looking at the scene. The little boy ate half of Antonio's plate but none complained. They asked for the check and paid.

“I guess we'd have to carry Peter along with us to the cinema”

“What? No way, he'll ruin everything”

“Don't be like that, Lovi” he pecked his lips. “Maybe we'll find his Matthias and Lukas there and ruin their moment”

“Mmm, okay. But if we don't find them I'll never forgive the kid”

Already on the cinema, Antonio was carrying Peter on his shoulders. He looked adorable and manly but Lovino wouldn't tell.

“What do we watch?”

“Aren't we looking for the nordics first?”

“We can't sneak in all the rooms. If we think what those two would watch, we can buy tickets for the same film”

“I don't have idea of what those weirdos like”

“ _Thanks for sharing_!” yelled Peter.

Antonio shruged and Lovino rolled his eyes. They wanted to watch _Boyhood_ but another day it would be. Peter insisted Antonio to buy popcorn. “I don't know how Berwald manages, seriously. At least he is cute”

“Yeah, super”

“Don't be jealous, _cariño_. You're the only cute thing I have my eyes on”

“ _Idiota_ ”

The girl who gave them the popcorn giggled at them and waved at Peter. They found their sits and Antonio had managed to not to trip while holding the popcorn and Peter on his arms. Before the lights went off, they looked around and Antonio took a glance to a blond couple that was openly making out in the back of the room. He smiled and looked at Lovino. “It seems they aren't here.”

“Peter shouldn't watch this film”

“He'd get bored of it and fall asleep”

And so he did. Tino had told Lovino many times the wonders of Peter and how calm and how well he behaved.

I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favorite sound.

Lovino gulped when someone in the film said that thing and leaned against Antonio, putting his head on his chest, and Antonio putting his arm around him. The italian breathed deeply. “I feel so gay watching a romantic comedy”

“Well” Antonio coughed, and put his lips next to the other's ear. “You're very gay indeed”

“No-”

But Antonio scanned him with those green eyes _jesus_ with a funny expression. Yes, he was gay, the gayest of them all, but he wondered how men didn't turn gay when they were with Antonio. He buried his face on Toni's shoulder to hide his blush – which, anyway, was invisible in the dark of the room. He didn't pay attention to the film and smelled Antonio's essence instead.

* * *

He recalled when he moved in with Antonio a month ago – finally – and Antonio and him didn't leave bed for two days straight. He got drunk of his smell those days.

“I like waking up next to you”

Antonio was feeling like in a dream and instead of being surprised of Lovino expressing his feelings, he kissed him chastely.

“But I swear to God, don't expect to hear that again any time soon” he spoke while his waist was embraced by Antonio's arms.

But after a brief silence he needed to be even more cheesy. "Love me less but love me a long time, okay?"

"Te quiero and I'm happy that I get the good out of you!"

"Hmm!"

* * *

 

 

“Lovi, wake up, dear”

Lovino woke up from his dream state, sat up and rubbed his eyes. “I fell asleep”

“Don't worry, you were warm”

“Pervert”

Antonio smiled slightly. “Look who's here?”

Matthias in the flesh, wearing a leather jacket and with messy hair, and Lukas, as stoic as always, were standing next to their seats while the danish held little Peter in his arms.

“Hello Lovino!”

“Fuck off”

“Rude! Antonio, don't spoil him too much or he'll become Lukas”

“Fuck off” repeated the norwegian.

“We should get going” Antonio hinted.

The four men walked until the exit of the cinema. “We go in this direction. Let's hang out, okay, Toni?”

“As if I was going to let him” mumbled Lovino.

“Sure, Matthias. Take care of Peter”

“Oh, I will. And this little man won't tell mama bear what has happened, right?”

Peter shook his head.

Lovino whispered something on Peter's ear and walked in the opposite direction, clinging Antonio's arm.

“What did you tell him, Lovi?”

“Nothing, nosy jerk”

* * *

 

Lovi let slip a nothe into Peter's pocket and whispered. “Give this to your dad”

_When you need a babysitter, ask Antonio instead of the danish bastard._

* * *

 

“Children like Peter are cute”

“I don't want children” And he thought _unless if I have them with you._

**Author's Note:**

> Please, give me kudos and comments!


End file.
